


Ties

by m_class



Series: 007 Fest 2019 Angst Prompt Table [2]
Category: Die Another Day (2002), James Bond (Classic movies), Tomorrow Never Dies (1997)
Genre: Angst Prompt Table 2019 - Rejection, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Missions, Morning After, No Strings Attached, One Night Stands, Pillow Talk, Post-Canon, Semi-explicit sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_class/pseuds/m_class
Summary: After spending a particularly delightful night with another agent, Wai reflects on the varying gradations of working alone.





	Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Each prompt fic can be read as a stand-alone or as part of the series in order.
> 
> Wai's thoughts on relationships here are lightly inspired by her characterization in the gorgeous [The ones left behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/124637) by Carmarthen.

Wai stretches luxuriously on crisp sheets, yawning and rolling onto the other side of the king-sized bed. She was both unsurprised and mildly relieved to find her partner gone when she opened her eyes this morning, the smooth sheets stretching out below a pillow still with the indent of Jinx’s head in it. 

Now Wai rests her own head in the indentation as she gazes up at the ceiling, smiling to herself. Her body feels pleasantly heavy, sated, and there aren’t a lot of mornings when she gets to wake feeling like this without worry or confusion muddying it all up.

_What a night,_ Jinx whispers into Wai’s mouth between kisses,_ to be in the same place at the same time._

Wai snorts, pressing another kiss onto Jinx’s mouth. _That’s one way to put it. You nearly ruined--_another kiss--_my mission--_

_And you mine, Colonel,_ Jinx whispers against Wai’s lips. _All’s fair in love and war._

_We aren’t at war, Agent._

_Not if we do our jobs, we won’t be._

Sitting up, she yawns again before dropping lightly onto the carpet and padding over to the minibar to scrounge for coffee. The room still smells like Jinx, some kind of flowery scent, and Wai finds herself humming an old love song as she sets the off-brand Keurig brewing. It isn’t often that you get a night like this, warm and tender but with no strings attached.

As they lie beside each other, sweaty and replete, Jinx turns her head to gaze into Wai’s eyes.

_I don’t suppose you could use a hand on that mission of yours, Colonel Lin?_

Wai smiles slightly._ No. I work alone._

_Hmm. Just as well. _ If there is a note of genuine disappointment in Jinx’s voice, she hides it well._ I’m not exactly known to bring good luck._

Wai leans over Jinx and kisses her on the lips, hard but tender, making her gasp slightly as she pulls away. Ghosting her lips against against Jinx’s cheek, she whispers,_ I think we’ve both had plenty of luck tonight._

_Hey, that’s my line. _

_What are you going to do about it?_

Jinx nudges her knee upward, flipping Wai onto the bed and leaning over her.

_Plenty, _she whispers, and they sink back into giggly kisses.

She is getting dressed when she finds the slip of paper tucked into her own bag. An international number, scrawled above the words,

_ in case you need backup _

Smiling, Wai commits the number to memory. It’s true, what she said. This is a mission for one. But in the memory of Jinx’s lips on hers, applying just the right amount of pressure; in the sight of the empty sheets of the bed, leaving Wai space to stretch and yawn and drink coffee over the morning news, rests a paradoxical sense of closeness. A mission for one brings its risks, and it’s a comfort to know that there is another tie, now, invisibly connecting her to another competent agent, somewhere out there in the world. A tie that is not pulling her anywhere, but bears just enough pressure along its length to feel a tug from her, someday, should she need to send one along.


End file.
